


Face to Face

by Whats_the_Story



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whats_the_Story/pseuds/Whats_the_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when mortal enemies meet and sparks fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters or the story that Stephenie Meyer dreamed up, I'm just messing around with her world a little...

"Jake, come on! You've got to lighten up. She's my family, just like you! I want you two to get along," I could hear Bella pleading with the dog, but I had the feeling it was a lost cause. Even without the danger of crazy vampire stalkers after Bella, the trust between the Wolves and Vamps was pretty non-existent. But it still kinda pissed me off that he was making her so unhappy.

I could hear his deep, rumbly voice through the walls of Bella's house. "Not gonna happen Bells. No way, no how. I can smell the fuck awful stench from here." I might not be able to see the future when the wolves were around, but my hearing was still as powerful as ever. And I did not stink!

But despite the things he was saying, I found myself reacting to the sound of Jake's voice. I could almost feel the deep timbre resonating in my chest. Hard to believe, but I'm not sure I'd ever heard him speak before. I must have, though, right? But then, we'd never actually met face to face, as it were. I'd only ever seen Jake in his wolf boy form.

Bella let out an exasperated snort, "God, Jake! Sometimes you can be such a stubborn ass. I just want you to meet Alice and hang out with us this afternoon. You know how much she means to me and she's only in town for a few days. I've missed her, damn it. And I need you to do this for me. You're a grown man, for God's sake. Why can't you act like it?"

"Whatever. If you want me to act like a man, try treating me like one. You should've leveled with me about what was going on, not lied to get me over here. And why even bother? You knew I'd find out as soon as we got out of the truck. And I still don't get why this is so important to you anyway. "

I heard Bella's shoes on the front steps, but no other footsteps. Shoot! I really had hoped Jake would come in this time. I know how much Bella wanted her two best friends to get along. Or at the very least not want to kill each other. But even after all this time, she just didn't get the whole mortal enemies concept. The Quiluete Wolves and the Cullens did have a long standing treaty, but most of us figured that tolerance was about as close to friendship as we'd ever get. And that was one of the reasons I didn't visit all that often, even though I missed Bella fiercely.

I listened for the sound of the door opening, but instead heard Bella walking back down the steps, presumably towards Jake. This was getting ridiculous. I had warned Bella that this wasn't going to work – no precognition, just common sense. But she was determined and I liked to indulge her when I was able to.

I never did understand what was so darn special about Jake the Wolf. I mean, I got that he was there for Bella after Edward left. And I would always be grateful to him for that. Bella had been devastated, really we all had. I stifled a very un-vampire like sigh and wandered over toward the window, at human speed. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I had been a little bit curious and excited to finally meet the great Jacob Black. And, at the very least, I was going to get a look at him today. So, much to my shame, I hid behind the curtains and peeked out of the window.

And who the fuck was that? That long, lean man towering over Bella? Surely, that could not be Jacob Black, Bella's Jake? I was used to vampires, but this man was really sort of beautiful. His longish, jet black hair was a perfect foil for his copper colored skin. And he was really tall – maybe 6'6" and seriously built. I swallowed down the venom that had begun to pool in my mouth. What was wrong with me? I mean, really, just look at the way he was dressed - tight, well -worn jeans with a plain white tee. Not a lot of fashion sense .Oh, hell. Who was I trying to kid? He looked gorgeous. And I was freaking out a little, because I hadn't responded this way to the mere sight of a man since … well, since Jasper.

The front door to the Swan house suddenly banged open and I was shocked to realize I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I had forgotten to listen to Bella and Jake. No one ever caught me by surprise. Ever. And now I was in a position I hated to be in. Caught off guard and not knowing what was going on. And into my confusion they walked in … my best friend and her best friend.

"Fine, O.K. I'm here and I'm doing what you want, as usual. Let's just get this over with," Jake was grumbling as they walked through the door.

"Jesus, could you just let it go. I said thanks and practically promised you my first born to get you in here. Now just shut up so I can get to the introductions," Bella snapped back at him. I loved her, but she could be so bitchy sometimes. But then, look who was talking.

I put on my best smile and stopped breathing, so as not to gag on the dog's –I mean, Jacob's stench. I focused on Bella for the moment, hoping to diffuse the tension screaming through the room. "Hi Bella! I see you finally talked the infamous Jacob Black into meeting me!" I said in my most engaging voice. I wasn't afraid to use my vampire advantages when called for.

I waited for the two of them to approach me. I didn't want to do anything to spook Jacob. If he were to change in this small room, things could get bad really fast. I knew I could handle Jacob Black, but maybe not before Bella got hurt. Nope, better safe than sorry. But the closer they came to me, the bigger Jacob seemed. And strangely enough, the smaller I felt. Not intimidated, but just physically small … small and feminine? What was wrong with me?

"Alice, I'd like to introduce you to Jake, Jacob Black. I mean, I know the two of you have sort of met before, but not like this, right? Anyway, Jake this is Alice." Bella didn't seem nervous at all. Her bad temper was easing away and she was acting as if it were perfectly normal to be introducing her Vampire and Shape Shifting besties. The smallest things could send that girl into a tizzy, but the weird and supernatural? No prob.

I took one small step forward and offered my hand to Jacob, while looking up and up and up to meet his deep brown eyes. "Hi Jake, it's so nice to finally meet you. Bella talks about you all the time, I can't imagine …" I trailed off as his eyes met mine. I couldn't look away, even as he started to make small grumbly noises deep in his massive chest.

Jake just kept staring into my eyes, but he didn't reach for the hand I had extended. Instead he stepped in closer to me and ... smelled me. Smelled me? He did! Jake just lowered his head a bit and took a big old whiff of my hair. Shouldn't that be weird instead of hot? Yes, it really should!

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Bella asking. I really couldn't spare her a glance at the moment though. All my attention was focused on Jake.

"Shut up Bells," Jacob murmured, never breaking my gaze. "Just … be quiet for a minute, all right?" He wasn't really asking - I could definitely hear the command in his tone, quiet as it had been.

It should have been uncomfortable, looking so deeply into a stranger's eyes for so long, but at this moment everything else seemed irrelevant. I was aware that Bella was moving around, my vampire senses were still functioning, but it was like I could actually block them out and focus on one thing. And for whatever reason, that one thing was Jacob.

If it was possible, Jacob looked both stunned and intent at the same time. It was almost as if he were listening to something only he could hear. He didn't look particularly happy at whatever message he was getting, but he didn't seem unhappy either. Just intent. And focused. Bella had once told me that Jacob was the true Alpha of his pack. Seeing him now, I could totally believe that.

"Alice? Alice! What is going on?" Bella was asking again.

"Bella, please? Just give us a minute, O.K.? I really need you to do this one thing for me. Please." Jacob's voice resonated with power when he spoke to Bella. He turned his head slightly to look towards Bella, "and Bells? Do me a favor and remember that you wanted this. You forced this on me." And I finally started to feel uneasy. Something was going on here, and it felt big and beyond my control.

Bella shot me one last look and then retreated towards the kitchen. I absently noticed she had her cell phone out and spared a minute to wonder who she was calling or texting. But my attention was brought firmly back to Jake when he ran his hands from my shoulders down to my wrists and grasped my icy cold hands in his very warm ones. "So, you're Alice. Alice Cullen, the mini vampire? Well Alice, I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but I have a feeling you're about to fuck up my life."

"And you're Jake, the wonder wolf? Can you explain what the hell is going on here? Why don't you stink anymore? I should want to junk punch you after that little speech, not kiss you," I muttered, doing my best to at least sound a little annoyed.

"You want to kiss me, mini vamp? Then this just might work out." He smirked at me after the pronouncement. Smirked! At me. "I mean, I don't have the urge to bite your head off, and you smell surprisingly good too, sooo. Yeah, kissing's cool."

Cool? Kissing me might be cool. God, what an ass. And he was so cute, too. Wait, cute? "Jake, I think I may be going crazy here. If you have any information you want to share with me, now might be the time. Bella will be coming back in here in approximately four and a half minutes, so umph," it took me a second to realize that Jacob was kissing me. Jake, the wolfwas kissing Alice, the vampire. That was one way to shut me up, I guess.

The sensation of Jake's lips moving on mine was almost indescribable. The heat was intense and wonderful. His lips were so soft and full against mine and I wanted more. Seeming to read my mind, Jake wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I was clinging to him like some sort of spider monkey and I didn't give a damn. I parted my lips and invited him in, an invitation Jake accepted eagerly. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and we continued to kiss passionately, forgetting the world around us. He held me effortlessly, despite my not inconsiderable weight. I was small, but very solid. But the way Jake held me made me feel delicate and fragile. Two things I definitely was not.

My hands were buried in Jake's luscious hair and his were cupping the curve of my ass when we were brought back to reality by the not so delicate sounds of Bella screeching, "What in hell is going on in here? Have you guys lost your fucking minds?"

Our lips slowly parted, although I remained wrapped around Jake's body. I decided it was a good place to be at the moment seeing as Jake was really happy to have me there. And I didn't want Bella seeing that, not at all. I was feeling extremely and inexplicably possessive of Jake's dick. Especially considering I'd never seen it or touched it. It felt pretty impressive from this angle, though.

Jake hugged me close and his lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "Almost four and half minutes to the second. Good call Mini-V." I took a moment to relish the fell of Jake's lips brushing my ear before thinking about what he had said. I had predicted Bella's return accurately. Usually not surprising since seeing the future was my thing. But my gift never worked around the wolves. So a good guess? I'd have to think about that one.

As he calmed down, that's to say his dick calmed down, Jacob gently let me slide down his body so that I was standing on my own again. We both turned to face Bella, unconsciously orienting ourselves to each other. To anyone watching us, we must look like a couple. And not just a hook-up pair, but an honest to goodness couple.

Bella continued to stare at us expectantly. Since I had no clue what was going on, I decided to remain uncharacteristically quiet and leave the explaining to Jacob. And then he said the last thing I could have imagined.

"Yes, Bella. I think we have, in fact lost our minds. Allow me to introduce you to Mini-V," he paused for a second, took a really deep breath and continued, "my imprint."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I wrote this for the Fandom Fights the Flood benefit and have finally gotten around to posting it on my profile. I hope you like it!


End file.
